Unofficial Bijuu
by Shay Wolfe
Summary: Naruto found her when she was young and brought her to Konoha. Tsunade then decided to train her into a kunoichi. She was just like him. Only a little more complex. Then on a mission to revisit the Wave country she was attacked and permanently damaged from that point on. Will he be able to help her out of the mess she was left in? AU NaruxOC Review!


**Here's the official chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I remember that night, the night _he _found me. It was raining. I can still remember. I remember his soft tenor voice asking me:

'Who are you?'

I remember the warm security his toned arms gave me when he picked me up. His steady heartbeat lulling me to sleep as he took me to Baa-chan's house for the first time. After our first meeting he would come visit me and Kashi-chan everyday. He was like a big brother to me. I wonder when that all changed, when did my view of him change? Was it the first time I saw him kill on a mission? Or perhaps it was when he gave me Taiga, my pet wolf, for my coming of age ceremony? Or could it be that maybe, just maybe, I never saw him as a brother, but as a man I wanted by my side the rest of my life . . . . . .

* * *

**Chapter 1: When I First Met You**

? (FEMALE) P.O.V.

It was raining when I woke up that night. The darkness from the mouth of the cave informed me that it was nighttime. I could hear the raindrops pelting the ground like bullets. Looking around my warm haven I noticed my parents were still gone. Their most recent trail going from the den was at least four or five hours old. Cautiously I padded to the enternce of the cave. Peering into the rain I shouted with all my might,

"Mama! Papa! Where are you!"

The answer I got back was complete silence. I started to panic. Tossing my fur parka on I raced into the now dwindling rain.

"MAMA! PAPA!" I called repeatedly until my throat was raw. Hours passed and I was about to give up when the scent of burning cedar mixed with honeysuckle tickled my nose. _Mama and papa's scents! _I traced it to a small clearing, upon entering it I froze. There in the center, the moonlight shining on them like a spotlight, laid my parents. From where I was I saw no sign of life on their cold bodies. I lept to their sides at an inhuman speed, the sight I saw would definitely be molded into my memory bank for the rest of my life. I knew by now the tears were freely flowing from my eyes and I let them.

My mama's eyes were still open, wide in fear, staring into nothingness. Her usual sunny colored eyes were now a dull, lifeless red-orange. Her beautifully bright celestial blue waves now had black, grimy mud clumped into the locks. All over her body I could see bruises forming, along with about a million cuts from some kind of blade. And in the middle of her chest she bore a bloody bullet hole.

A translucent white blanket clouded my papa's usually dark, candy apple red eyes, as they stared blankly into the night sky. His thick metallic tresses, that used to be so smooth and silky were now torn and blood stained. His wounds were far worse than mama's. He had a large gash on his throat, as if they tore it out to kill him, and his cuts were really deep as well and hadn't even stopped bleeding yet.

"Mama...Papa..." I whimpered to the soulless bodies of my beloved parents. I sat down to half-hug and half-hold their heads in my small arms as I cried. Not giving a damn about if their blood would stain me or not.

That's when I heard _him_ for the very first time. I heard him clumsily step on a dry twig. He was in the brush on the other side of the clearing, hiding, watching, and waiting. After a few minutes I heard him sigh and slowly walk into the moonlit area. His sunny, spiked hair was illuminated by the night 'sun.' Covering his face was a red and white porcelain animal mask. On his bare shoulder he bore a tattoo that I remember seeing before, my cousin Kashi-nii has the same one on his shoulder. All the members of Konoha's Anbu force bare one on their shoulder, as well as wearing an animal mask. I remember papa telling me about the ninja village, Konoha. He'd always tell me when I turned 14 he'd take me there to visit his friends in the village, but that's never gonna happen now.

"Who are you?" his surprisingly high voice broke me from my train of thought. I tried to reply but nothing came out of my mouth . . . . . . . . .

* * *

? (MALE) P.O.V.

I was patrolling the outskirts of Konoha when I heard some kind of animal howl in pain not far off in the forest. My curiosity getting the better of me, I rerouted towards the unusual sound.

It took me about a half hour to even get near the source when it suddenly stopped. A bone-chilling silence fell upon the forest. Despite Kyuubi warning me to go back and report this to Tsunade-baa-san, I kept moving silently towards the last sound heard.

When I was a few kilometers away I sensed another presence approaching the same location I was heading. It gave off a sweet apple, cinnamon like I was about ten yards or so from the sound's source an awful metalish smell swam up my nose. Blood. There's no doubt about it that the sent I was smelling was blood. I pushed my chakra into my feet giving me the rest of the boost I needed to get to my goal.

When I was about ten feet away I slowed my feet to a stalking position. The presence I felt earlier was there too. Quietly I crept close enough so that I could see into the clearing. The sight there shocked me.

I could see two large furry bodies being held by a small crying girl. I knew it was a girl because her figure was really feminine, not to mention the extra long hair too. The girl, from what I could see, had vanilla colored hair, falling to her knees. Her cream-colored skin glistened in the moonlight. Her small frame shook with each sob that slipped through her baby pink lips.

Unconsciously I took a step forward, resulting in me stepping on a amazingly dry twig and causing it to snap. I watched her as her hair flowed around her, like leaves falling from the sky onto the ground, as she whipped her head around to face my direction, And shocking me once again as I looked at her eyes. Her left eye was a stunning kelly green, but her right eye was what shocked him. Her sclera was a pure black instead of the normal white, her iris was a liquid, honey-amber like color. Although it was frightening, I felt drawn to it. Not to mention how much it reminded me of Kurama. She looked like a Goddess.

Cautiously I spoke to her.

"Who are you? A-are you okay?"

"M-miyuki...Miyuki Taiga..." Her angelic voice sent shivers down my back. "But...my mommy and papa...They're...gone." When she said that I finally took my eyes off her to checkout the rest of the scene. My eyes focused on the two large figures in her iron grasp. Realising what she had made a bile rise in the pit of my stomach.

For laying there, propped up by her body, were the freshly killed corpses of two very large wolves. One had an ocean blue fur, much like the colors of my eyes, while the other was a silky silver. They looked to be about Akamaru's size, only a bit larger and more muscle-toned than the said mutt. Their pelts were caked with mud and from where I was I could see the blood drying into deep red stains. _Did...did this girl __**kill **__them!_

"Mama and papa, they never came back with food. And now... now they're dead!" She cried out.

I don't know how it happened or why but within seconds I had my arms tightly wrapped around her. She stiffened at my touch but soon relaxed and continued sobbing.

"Miyuki-chan? Do you have anyone to take care of you still?" I quietly asked. She nodded. "Why don't you come back with me to my village and we can see the Hokage, maybe she'll know who is supposed to take care of you."

"Okay."

"Oh by the way my name is Naruto."

"Na...ru...to?"

"Yeah, Naruto. Now let's go see the Hokage-baachan."

* * *

**Seriously people, please review. And don't just put "Please update!" That's annoying and gives no motivation. I, along with many other authors, take time out of our lives to write and post these things for you! The least you could do is give us some feedback other than demanding we update! Taking five minutes out of your life to write a PROPER review WILL NOT KILL YOU! Unless you're already on your deathbed. So please give us your honest opinions without bashing mercilessly, that would be flaming. You might think I'm over reacting for those who just read and don't post anything but, think about it, if you were a rookie writer and all you got as reviews was "update now" and "more" or "i like it" you wouldn't know what you could improve on from such vague reviews. So please take time when you review to give your thoughts to the author, I'm sure they'll appreciate them much more.**

**Well Until Next Time!**


End file.
